Unexpected consequences
by EvilDarkLady
Summary: The 'Executor' has an accident that leads to unexpected consequences. Vader/Piett slash. Warnings: Dubious consent, oral.


**Unexpected consequences**

_**Disclaimer: **Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. Not to me, sadly._

_**Author's notes: **This fic is a response for a request that I see in a page on Livejournal, but now I can't it find because I didn't bookmark it. They requested for a Piett/Vader sex fic. Afterwards, wh__ile I was trying to write a non-slash sex scene for another story, this story popped up in my mind and I wrote it down so I could write the other one. No luck. My muse wouldn't help me._

_Anyway, I'm not sure, but I think I've take the idea about the sex in the pod from Raythe's fic 'Forbidden'. So hers is the credit for this idea._

_This is __my first fic in English and my first smut fic. So, please, be kind. I'm seriously in need of a Beta. But I wanted to publish this fic, so here it is. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes._

* * *

Vader was enraged. The late captain had been, two days ago, fool enough to think that the _Executor_ could pass through the electromagnetic interference without having any consequence.

True was that the warning from the radar technician was a bit late, for what he had also paid with his life. Nevertheless, the captain should have tried something, anything, to avoid the EM field. But he shouldn't and the consequences had been proven to be nearly fatal.

Almost seventy per cent of the _Executor_'s electronic systems had broken down. And they'd had to work almost two standard days without interruption, Vader included, to assure the functioning of the life support systems, the bridge and the main navigation systems.

Vader had felt relieved that his meditation chamber hadn't been damaged... or that he had thought, because now, the mechanism to put his mask off had broken down, and he had known that he couldn't repair it unless he risked to have a life system or other basic system malfunctioning.

Certainly, they were travelling towards the nearest shipyard, but as the hyperdrive was also damaged, the travel would last two standard weeks at best.

That left Vader with a difficult dilemma: he could pass the next two weeks without taking his mask off, or he could ask somebody from the crew to help him. But he disliked both possibilities. More than that, he hated them.

The prospect of being such a long time unable to be freed of the mask was horrible. He remembered clearly the last time he was in a similar position. He chose then not to be helped. It was only five days, but by the end of that period his mood was worse than bad and, for that, eleven men had died at his hands for trivial things.

And now it was going to be worse, because the time would be more than twice.

In the other hand, to be helped by a crewman was equally hateful. Because it would be unavoidable that the man see his face and he was sure he would see in the crewman's eyes, disgust, pity, revulsion or a mix of them. And this would make him angry and he'd end killing him, too.

No, he was not looking forward for anyone seeing his face, so he eventually decided for the first option.

But by the fifth day it was clear to him that he was going to have to choose the second one. Because eight of his men have already suffered his bad mood and it was only going to worsen with each day passing.

However, now he had a new dilemma: who was he going to choose for this task. It was only logical that the appointed person was an official, for he was not going to give such *privilege* to a mere stormtrooper. But which official was he going to appoint? 'The higher, the better', was what Vader thought. So, the choice was clear: Admiral Piett.

It also was an advantage, because he had already glimpsed, although only for a split second, Vader's face once. So, he'd know what he could see under the mask and the shock would be lesser.

By noon, Lord Vader was growing impatient for being freed of the damned mask for a while. So, he summoned the Admiral to his chambers.

"I want you to help me to take my mask off, Admiral" Vader ordered bluntly.

"Yes, milord." Piett was puzzled about the request, but he knew it was not wise to question his commander.

He hoped he could hide his own discomfort by seeing Vader without his mask, for he knew for sure that it was going to be an unpleasant experience.

Or so he thought…

Vader went to his hyperbaric chamber and Piett followed. But when Vader stepped inside the chamber, the Admiral stopped.

"Excuse me, milord. But, how am I going to help you if you are in there" he asked cautiously, pointing to the chamber, afraid about Vader's reaction.

"Very easy, Admiral." answered Vader exasperated. He was in no mood for stupid questions. "You have to come in here."

"But… but, there is no room for two in there." he said fearing he was going to be attacked by the Sith Lord anytime now.

Vader paused. He was in such need of taking his mask off, that he hadn't thought about this *little* problem. The Admiral was right and that left him with only two possibilities. But with one of them, Piett could not reach to the releases of the mask.

_Kreth, this is going to be really embarrassing._ Vader thought angrily.

But he had taken a decision and he wasn't going to back it off. And more than that, he really, desperately, needed to be released from the damned mask.

"Then you must sit upon my legs."

If he hadn't been so mad about the entire situation he would have laughed at seeing Piett's face.

"Wh… what, milord?" he stammered, his eyes wide opened.

"You have heard me. Don't make me repeat myself, Admiral." warned Vader.

Piett had no more option than to obey, so he went into the chamber, warily. He was very frightened, in the verge of panic, for he was well aware about Vader's mood. He could feel the tension emanating from the Lord and the barely restrained anger.

He reached near Vader and closing his eyes, he seated upon Vader's lap, his back facing the Lord Sith.

Piett could feel Vader tensing under his touch and he almost jumped, but in the last second he restrained himself.

"What do you think you are doing?" boomed Vader.

Piett turned his head and looked to Vader bewildered, the fear shining clearly in his eyes.

"I… I don't understand, milord. You've just ordered me that I sit…"

"I know what I've said, Admiral." Vader cut Piett off angrily "But, do you really think you'll be able to reach the releases of the helmet by sitting like this?"

"I don't know, milord" Piett said, his voice almost a whisper. He feared that at any time the Lord was going to crush his larynx.

"I do" Vader said in the verge of loosing his patience "and unless you sit astride facing me, you won't reach."

_Oh, shit._ Piett thought. This was worsening by the seconds passing.

He moved clumsily, his legs seized by fear and anxiety.

When he was seated like Vader had said, he reached with trembling hands to the back of the helmet, all the while avoiding looking at the black orbs that were Vader's eyes.

Because the closeness, he could feel and almost smell the Lord Sith's dark aura and the great power he oozed. And that was frightening, but, at the same time, very arousing. He tried to discard such disturbing thoughts from his mind and, after Vader closed the pod, he followed his instructions to release the helmet.

Then it was the turn of the mask and Piett get himself ready for the visage he was going to see and he hoped he could disguise any distaste he could feel at seeing Vader's face, for he was sure that his Lord wouldn't be very pleased if he don't.

But Vader, by now, wasn't concerned anymore by Piett's probable reaction. Eventually, he was going to be freed of the mask and that was all that mattered to him at that moment. He tried to relax a bit.

But, when Piett lowered the mask and froze, Vader tensed again at his reaction. A reaction that the Almiral was unable to avoid, because the eyes he was looking at were eyes that nobody would picture under Vader's mask. They were bright clear blue eyes. And Piett found that he couldn't avert his eyes from those.

Then, acting by instinct and without thinking, he leaned and kissed Vader's lips… just to realise what he was doing and to draw away quickly, the terror drawn in his face.

"So… sorry, mi… milord" he stammered "I… I don't know what have possessed me to do that."

Almost nothing could surprise Lord Vader nowadays, but Piett's action had done it and he looked to the man puzzled.

The Admiral was averting his gaze, and Vader took Piett's jaw firmly and forced him to look at him. He could see in the Admiral's eyes that he wasn't disgusted by his appearance and that under the terror that was clearly shown in his eyes, there was also desire. And that surprised Vader, too.

Never Piett had done or said anything that had showed his feelings for him. And he hadn't known it. Until now.

Vader could feel something awakening inside him, feelings and sensations he had long forgotten, being the most urgent one, the need for the human contact that his suit had not allowed him for so long.

Piett was also surprised by Vader's action, because he had been sure that he had to be dead by now. But he hadn't. Not only that, but Vader's touch had been gentle, although commanding.

Just then, Vader's hand moved from Piett's jaw to his neck and, without warning, he pulled the Admiral to him and took his lips in a fierce kiss that surprised Piett in all its need and lust when Vader's tongue entered his mouth. Despite his astonishment, he let his own desire and need possessed him and he give into the kiss.

After few seconds of passionate kissing, Piett could feel something hard pressing against his inner thigh. At first he was clueless about what it was, but one second later he gasped, the sound muffled by the kiss, when he realized what it was.

Vader's cock was hard under the suit and the mere though of it was making Piett feel aroused and his own cock was also hardening.

They broke the kiss and when Vader looked at him and smirked, Piett couldn't avoid a shudder went down his spine, because the eyes that were now fixed on him, were yellow ambarine. And those were eyes that he certainly could picture under Vader's mask.

Piett felt an invisible push and he suddenly fell in his knees to the chamber's ground, between Vader's legs.

He looked at Vader perplexed and he froze when saw what Vader was doing. In a swift movement, the Dark Lord had unbuttoned his codpiece and Piett's gaze was drawn to Vader's cock. It was scarred, alike Vader's face, but Piett was mesmerized by his vision. He couldn't avert his gaze from it.

"Suck" ordered Vader with a rasped voice.

Piett jumped a little, partially by the strange sound of the voice, and partially by the unexpected order.

"W…what?" stammered the Admiral and he looked at Vader with wide eyes.

"Suck. My. Cock. Admiral." Vader repeated slowly, but under the rasped voice, Piett could hear the lust and the desire.

He hesitated for a moment. Kissing Vader was something that he had desired for a long time. He couldn't deny that he had deep feelings for Vader, but they were dampened by Vader's attitudes and moods. So he never had thought about sex with him and he wasn't sure that he could do it.

Sex between men was a common thing throughout the Navy that was unofficially tolerated by the commander officials as a way to ease the men's needs. However Piett, although he had been offered while he was a lieutenant, he had always rejected those offers because they weren't an appeal for him.

Vader was another issue completely different. But Piett had always been sure that his Commander would never indulge himself in such activities because this behaviour officially was forbidden.

Now he had been proved wrong and he had a terrible dilemma, because he didn't know if he would be capable of perform what Vader was ordering him.

He knew he had no choice but to comply. But, what would it happen if he could not do it, after all? He knew the answer: he would die.

Vader sensed his hesitation and while pulled Piett nearer his cock with a tendril of Force, he said: "Admiral, you are going to end what you have started."

Piett shuddered at the intense look and the feral grin on Vader's face. There was an unmistakable animal lust drawn on his face. And that made Piett's cock harden more, till it was pressing painfully on his trousers.

Piett took Vader's hardness with a trembling hand and engulfed the head. It surprised him that it wasn't as bad as he had thought. Actually, he was beginning to think that he could really enjoy that situation. He took more of the cock in his mouth but he vas stopped startled when he heard a strange sound coming from Vader. Less tan a second after he recognised it as a groan.

"Good… Admiral…" Vader said, his breathing more laborated than before as if he was panting. "More… Firmus… more… move…"

Piett was surprised by the use of his first name, but he obeyed the command and he started to move his mouth along the shaft, establishing a regular rhythm.

Vader's cock tasted of sweat, leather, salt and something indefinable that was increasing his aroused condition. He was so hard that he thought he was going to explode.

He reached with his free hand to his own trousers and was starting to unzip them, when he stopped frozen by a Vader's order.

"Don't, Admiral."

Piett was puzzled. What was it that Vader did not want him doing: pleasuring him o himself? He pulled out Vader's cock from his mouth and he looked fearfully to his commander. Vader seemed frustrated, what he really was. He was so near the edge and the fool Admiral had to let go his member.

"Don't stop right now Admiral or…" said the threatening voice of Vader "And don't touch yourself."

Piett was stunned by the order but he knew better than argue to the Dark Lord. He retook the cock into his mouth and began again to move forth and back, resuming the pace from before. Just then, Vader put his hand on the back of Piett's neck and pulled the admiral to him, making him to engulf all the length of Vader's cock.

The sudden movement surprised Piett and it almost made him retch. He stopped a second to adjust his throat and he resumed the pace.

"Good… so good…" Vader said between groans "and now… don't stop… till I cum…"

_Cum?_ Piett thought while a shudder travelled his spine down. _Sure he doesn't mean..._ But he didn't let the rest of the sentences was formed into his mind.

He heard a chuckle coming from Vader and his voice showed a hint of amusement when he spoke.

"Yes, my dear Admiral… I mean… I mean…" and leaning a bit towards Piett, he whispered "and I'll be… very disappointed if you… don't swallow… all I give to you…" It almost sounded like a Vader's life threat, but to Piett's ears it seemed like it carried the promise of a pleasured punishment.

Just then, as if Vader was hearing his thoughts and to confirm them, a tendril of Force caressed the length of Piett's cock.

A muffled moan escaped from his mouth and it reverberated along Vader's shaft making him to reach his climax. A groan of pleasure escaped the Dark Lord lips and his seed was released. Piett fulfilled Vader's command, and swallowed all the sperm that poured from the cock. It was an easier and pleasant task than he had anticipated.

The smell of sex was now clear in the pod and Piett had a hard time refraining himself from touching his own cock, for he was so hard and aroused that it was maddening.

He could not avoid thinking what was going to happen next: was Vader going to return the favour or was he going to be simply dismissed? To his dismay he realized that it would probably be the second option.

Suddenly, he felt a pull and he found himself kissing again Vader's mouth and a hand was stroking his cock above his trousers. The sensation almost throws the Admiral over the edge.

Vader felt now more relaxed than ever he remembered. And all had been thanks to a bold move from Piett. Part of him felt it was only fair to made his Admiral to cum, for it was evident, physically and in the Force, the urge to be released that he had. But, in the other hand, another part of him thought that Piett must be somehow *punished* by his boldness.

And so, he let a sly smile was drawn on his face while he broke the kiss. And as he sensed Piett was going to cum, Vader let a tendril of Force was wrapped around the base of Firmus' balls and squeezed them, avoiding that he reached the climax. Piett let go a cry, a mix of frustration an pain.

"Not here, my Admiral." said Vader enjoying his little *punishment* "I don't want you make a mess in my pod."

Piett looked astonished to the again blue eyes in front of him. Was Vader playing with him? Yes, he was, he realized. And this was a game that he was always going to lose, just because the other player had the higher power and, so on, the last word.

"Now you can go" said Vader never letting the smile faded from his lips "and don't release yourself till you reach to your quarters."

Piett gasped. He had hoped that once outside Vader's quarters he could hide in the nearest store room to *finish the job*. But the order that Vader had just issued meant that he just must cross a few populated levels to reach his own quarters. And his aroused state was highly evident for enyone who look at him.

"B… but, milord…" he tried to argue but to no avail.

"You have heard me, Piett. And be aware that I'll know if you disobey me." The smile had disappeared from his face, but his voice tone was clearly showing that he was still playing the game. "If you don't obey me, the next time I'll make sure that you are punished fittingly." He leaned towards the Admiral and whispered in his ear "And don't think that that will be better, for, then, you'll wish to have obeyed now."

Vader nibbled Piett's lobe and that made the Admiral groan and jump a little while his cock twitched and hurt by the pressing against the uniform.

"If you, my dear Admiral" went Vader on, whispering in the other man's ear "think that you are mad with desire and lust and that it can't be worse, you'll find how wrong you are if you don't go out right now or if you don't obey my order. Is it clear?"

"Yes… yes, milord" the trembling of his voice had nothing to do with the rear that almost always he felt towards the Dark Lord, but with his utter need of being released. Every whispered word of Vader was like a charge that was powering more and more his hardness.

He was feeling the urge to go to his quarters. He could not stand this state one more second.

Sensing Vader this, he opened the pod and Piett hurried to go out and was going to open the door's chamber when Vader's voice stopped him.

"I'll call you here again when I need to put my mask on, Admiral." Piett could only nod, while he thought what would have Vader in store to him for the next time.

As if the Sith was answering the unvoiced question, a tendril of Force caressed Piett's buttocks. A moan escaped from his lips and, next, he could feel as if a finger was caressing and pressing his hole. He gasped and, again, as he was going to cum, a tightening on the base of his balls prevented it.

He did not even look to Vader as he opened hurriedly the door and exited Vader's chambers, hoping against hope that he wouldn't pass any crewman.

Into the pod, Vader smiled, enjoying the euphoria the aftermath of having sex carried with it.

"This has been so good…" he spoke to himself. He knew now that he could not have Piett sitting on his lap without ending having sex. And, by the way the Admiral had reacted to his ass touch, he also knew that Firmus would be receptive to having Vader's cock inside him.

Vader realized that he was again hard aroused only by thinking what it laid ahead regarding Piett.

And, while he took his cock in his hand and started to stroke, the smile spread as he thought that it was highly probable that the _Executor_ was going to have more *incidents* that would delay the arrival to the shipyards.


End file.
